eletronicafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Paul Van Dyk
Matthias Paul, nome artístico Paul Van Dyk ou PVD (Eisenhüttenstadt, 16 de dezembro de 1971) é um DJ da Alemanha, um dos mais importantes da música trance da atualidade. Ele assume o Terceiro lugar no top 100 da revista americana DJ Magazine.com, atrás do DJ Armin Van Buuren, e Tiesto. Assumiu a primeira posição em 2005 e 2006. Foi criado em Berlim Oriental, tendo pequenos contatos com o mundo capitalismo|capitalista, por meio de fitas cassete e rádio, onde ele descobriu artistas como The Smiths e New Order. Após a queda do Muro de Berlim, uma larga cultura Ocidente|ocidental invadiu Berlim, e embora o techno emergisse, Paul procurava um som diferente, mais único. Utilizando duas plataformas giratórias velhas, criou suas primeiras fitas de remix com suas idéias. Em março de 1991, seu estilo único de música foi tocado pela primeira vez ao público no clube Tresor, em Berlim. Nesse mesmo período, Paul começou a escrever suas primeiras composições. Sua primeira produção, Perfect Day, feita em conjunto com Cosmic Baby como Visions of Shiva, foi lançada em 1992. Em 1993, ganhou mais reconhecimento com o remix de "Love Simulation" de Humate, ao mesmo tempo que tocava no clube noturno E-Werk em Berlim. No ano seguinte, gravou o álbum 45 RPM. Nos anos seguintes, Paul ganhou respeito remixando composições de vários artistas de nome, como Inspiral Carpets, Sven Väth, Curve e New Order. Isto ocorreu até o lançamento de seu segundo álbum, Seven Ways, que o estabilizou como um dos grandes artistas eletrônicos. Em 1998 foi lançada a versão inglesa do seu álbum 45 RPM, e o novo remix de For an Angel. O álbum permaneceu duas semanas como número um nas paradas inglesas, e quatro nas paradas de dança alemãs, e ainda ganhou destaque nas paradas americana, holandesa, australiana, belga e escandinava. Em 1999, Paul criou junto de sua equipe a Vandit Records, que traria lançamentos seus e de novos e inovadores DJs. Na época do lançamento de Out There & Back em 2000, ficou claro que o músico de Berlim tinha mais a oferecer do que sua assinatura de club sets e remixes já haviam definido, como um dos mais influentes DJs alemães de todos os tempos. Sua primeira compilação mix, o álbum The Politics of Dancing foi lançada em 2001, seguido de Global (DVD) em 2003. Hoje, sua agenda de turnês está sempre cheia, com paradas nos principais locais de Londres, Tel-Aviv, Cidade do México, Nova Iorque, Cingapura e outros. Artista mundialmente aclamado DJ e áudio arquiteto Paul van Dyk, ganhador do Grammy, continua a dominar as paradas de música eletrônica e aparece no topo de cada lista de Top DJ ao redor do globo. PVD, como seus fãs o apelidaram, foi classificado como o No. 1 do mundo DJ pela DJ Mag "Top 100 DJs enquete" duas vezes algo menos do que um punhado de DJs que já obtidos. PVD é creditado como um dos mais artistas que trabalham em música eletrônica, com ingressos esgotados por onde passa ao redor do continente, manchete em todos os pontos principais jornais por onde passa, e uma carreira de enorme sucesso de gravação. Com mais de 3 milhões de álbuns vendidos no mundo, Van Dyk viaja ao redor do mundo mais de 16 vezes a cada ano com espectáculos esgotados a nível internacional. No New Years Eve 2008/2009 Paul tocou Praia da Barra para mais de 1 milhão de pessoas no Rio de Janero dando testemunho de sua incrível popularidade no mundo inteiro. Em 2008, Paul se expandiu para a criação de música para jogos de vídeo e trilhas sonoras de filmes. Seu trabalho com a EA Games resultou em versões mulitple apresentando sua música de Mirror's Edge e Grand Slam Tennis em 2009. Paul também emprestou seu talento para o remix de Batman "Dark Knight Theme", escrito por Hanz Zimmer. Mas Paul não é estranho para remixes de high profiles, ele colocou a sua combinação única para Depeche Mode "Mártir", de Justin Timberlake "What Goes Around" e Britney Spears "Gimme More", só para citar alguns. Seu álbum de originais In Between, lançado em 2007 e contou com colaborações com David Byrne e Jessica Sutta do Pussycat Dolls, bem como Rea Garvey de Reamon e Johnny McDaid de Vega 4. Além da sua actividade musical, Paul van Dyk sempre dedicou uma parte significativa de sua vida à política e à justiça social: a partir de sua juventude, quando ele fugiu durante o Muro de Berlim para o oeste, para a caridade dos seus filhos em Mumbai, Índia, e sua parceria esquema com a Cruz Vermelha Alemã para ajudar as crianças pobres, em Berlim. Em 2004, o DVP foi o único artista eletrônico envolvido em uma turnê nacional com o Rock A campanha Vote, onde se juntou aos gostos de Bono, P Diddy, o Black Eyed Peas e George Clinton, em campanha para a juventude da América para se inscrever para votar em a eleição presidencial. Mais recentemente ele recebeu a Medalha de Honra de Berlim (Landesverdienstorden), em reconhecimento do seu trabalho com Rückenwind, uma organização de caridade que fundou dedicada a ajudar crianças pobres, em Berlim. Ele se junta a uma distinta lista de artes e figuras establishment político com esta honra. Nascido em Eisenhuettenstadt, Alemanha Oriental, Paul van Dyk cresceu em Berlim Oriental, comunista. Porque a sua comunidade não têm uma cultura de clube verdade, Paul van Dyk escutei a rádio onde descobriu sua paixão pela música que se estendeu além da música Techno - ele queria criar um som diferente, mais único. No início dos anos 1990 Paul van Dyk girava regularmente em vários clubes em Berlim antes de lançar seu primeiro disco 45 RPM em 1994. Mas não foi até o lançamento do seu segundo álbum, Seven Ways, que o catapultou para o Top 100, seguido pelo lançamento de seu single "For An Angel", que começou a ganhar elogios no mundo todo. No momento em que Paul van Dyk lançado Out There & Back em 2000, tornou-se claro que o músico berlinense tinha muito mais a oferecer do que seus sets assinatura clube e remixes que já definiu-o como um dos DJs mais influentes e os produtores de todos os tempos. Sua primeira compilação mix CD Politics of Dancing foi lançado em 2001, seguido pela Global em 2003 - um DVD que ilustra a sua própria experiência de viajar pelo mundo. diário de turnê de Paul van Dyk permanece extremamente agitado, com paragens regulares globetrotting em locais importantes em todo o mundo, de Nova York, Londres, Ibiza para a Índia, China e Cingapura. No pouco tempo restante entre todas as viagens, Paul van Dyk reside em Berlim, onde ele tem seu próprio programa de rádio "Vonyc Paul van Dyk's Sessions", que vai ao ar semanalmente sobre os Canais de Área de Sirius XM Satellite Radio nas noites de quinta-feira às 06:00 EST (e retransmite sábados, às 08:00 EST e terças-feiras à meia-noite EST) e Soundgarden, que vai ao ar toda quarta-feira 14:00 - 16:00 (Brasília) na rádio Fritz e através da Internet (www.fritz.de), bem como Galaxy FM no Reino Unido. Premios PvD recebeu uma indicação ao Grammy em 2005 por Melhor Dance / Electrónica álbum para suas reflexões álbum original - isto marcou a primeira vez NARAS reconhecida nesta categoria. Suas produções originais de Reflexões foram sincronizadas em filmes importantes, como Into the Blue, Irmandade das Calças Viajantes, televisão Entertainment Tonight e The Cribs da MTV, e campanhas publicitárias internacionais para a Motorola, HBO, Land Rover, Vail Ski e mais recentemente para Jeep . Este ano ele ganhou o International Dance Music Awards (IDMA) para o Melhor DJ Euro Stoxx. Anteriormente, PVD ganhou quatro IDMAs em 2006: Best Global DJ, Melhor NuNRG / Euro Track, melhor produtor e melhor mistura de compilação para The Politics of Dancing 2. Além disso, o DVP foi eleito o "America's Favorite DJ" para 2004 e 2005 pela BPM Magazine e foi o grande vencedor em 2004 o Prêmio Dancestar, levando para casa três prêmios: Melhor Internacional de DJ, Melhor Evento e Melhor Música de Comercial (Motorola). Ele também ganhou o Oscar por sua trilha sonora México no filme Zurdo março 2004. Paul van Dyk foi eleito "Best Music Maker" pela DJ Magazine, recebeu o "Best International Award DJ" no 1999 Music Awards, em Londres, foi nomeado "Melhor DJ Internacional" pela Ministry of Sound Magazine, e Mixmag elegeu como "Homem do Ano ". Categoria:Produtor Categoria:Trance Categoria:Alemanha Categoria:Europeu Categoria:DJ Mag Top